Midnight Guest Party
by obsessed writers
Summary: Nog een Midnight Party verhaal, maar deze keer met een gast erbij, en met een geleend personage! Weer vol nutteloze humor, Oneshot, rated T voor taalgebruik.


**We own Pirates, en Harry Potter, en The Black Pearl, and Sue-Anne, en Steven!**  
**Sue-Anne: He, he, cool down, ten eerste, jullie ownen mij niet, ik ben van NUKY, en ten tweede, wat doe ik er?**  
**Steven: Ja, wat zij zegt, ik ben nota bene mede schrijver van dat ding hier! Dit is onacceptabel!**  
**Sue-Anne: kijkt verliefd naar Steven**  
**Steven: kijkt verliefd terug**  
**Sue-Anne en Steven: verdwijnen achter de schermen  
****Sam: Okay Tot zover de vreemde gebeurtenissen Bounce  
Celia: Ja, inderdaad Alweer een gefreakt verhaal, enjoy! Bounce En review! Bounce  
Free: Wat zijn die twee daar Bounce aan het doen? ****Bounce Free kijkt achter de schermen Ieuw, people, take a room!!! **

**Celia, Free en Sam: Read and Review! Thanks! Lots of luv and rum to all ye! **

_

* * *

_

_Midnight Guest Party_

Free overkijkt het slagveld en besluit dat er iets moest gebeuren. Daarom spreekt ze een versterkspreuk uit over haar stem: Wie wil er een tijdreisje maken?

Celia's ogen beginnen te glinsteren zodra ze die woorden hoort en rent naar Free toe. Ze houd één van de vier handvaten van de Reuze Tijdverdrijver vast en wacht op de anderen.

Sam, rent ernaartoe, struikelt en komt tot stilstand voor de voeten van Celia en Free, uitbundig pakt ze de Tijdverdrijver vast.

Steven stapte er traag op af. Na een veelbetekenende knik zette hij de Tijdverdrijver in werking, en enkele seconden later bevonden onze vrienden zich in het begin van de negentiende eeuw.

Free keek verbaasd om zich heen. Deze straten kwamen haar niet bekend voor, zoals ze meestal wel deden in vorige tijdreisjes. Al de rest keek even verbaasd, behalve Steven, die voor de eerste keer meekwam. Ineens klom er WEL bekende stem van Navy kerel wiens naam lijkt op Engelse emmer lijkt.

'Bucket-head,' fluisterde Free, en ze gebaarde dat ze weg moesten sluipen. Alleen begreep Steven het verkeerd en liep met alle vertrouwen op Beckett af. Celia, Sam en Free keken geschrokken toe, en besloten hun eigen hagje te redden en alvast op de vlucht te gaan.

Na heel wat omwegen gemaakt te hebben, hielden ze plots halt bij een gigantisch groot gebouw. Celia liep een beetje meer naar voor en luisterde bij een trap.

'Ja, ' hoorde ze een stem nogal tragisch zeggen. 'Mijn echte haarkleur is paars, en deze zijn niet echt.'

Celia schoot in een geluidloze lach bui en wenkte Free en Sam. Zij kwamen er ook bij zitten en luisterden mee naar Sue-Anne, die met Jack aan het discussiëren was of botenbewaker wel of niet een woord was.

Sam wilde bijna in een schaterlach uitbarsten maar Free wilde zo snel mogelijk naar binnen om Jack te zien. Niemand wist het maar Free was in het geheim stapel op hem, op een superman achtige manier sprong ze naar boven en ze dook zo het raam in. Natuurlijk als best sisters vlogen Sam en Celia haar achterna, daar zagen ze zo´n komisch tafereel. Free was aan 't bekvechten met Sue-Anne van wie Jackie was. Jack stond alleen rustig van de rum te drinken en Celia keek geïnteresseerd toe hoe Free en Sue-Anne over de grond rolde, Sam kwam alleen rustig bij Jack staan en pikte zijn rum.

Snel rende ze ermee weg en ze sprong op een bureau om jack te ontwijken. 'This is the day you will remember as the day that I stole the rum from Jack Sparrow.' Iedereen keek op. En zelfs Sue en Free hielden op. 'RUM!' schreeuwden ze in koor.

Intussen wordt het gehele tafereel in nevelen gehuld, en gaan wij verder naar de volgende scène, alwaar we Steven ontwaren, die net afscheid nam van de toch wel vriendelijke maar misbegrepen Beckett. Bij Thor, dacht hij, ze zijn verdwenen. Laat ik ze maar gaan zoeken.

Hij ging net buiten bij vrouw Beckett, en bekeek de nachtelijke hemel. Verdomd, de Edinburghse nacht kon mooi zijn. Wat hoorde hij daar in de verte? Rum?

Hij rende op het gerucht af, en zag door het venster Sam op een tafel staan met een fles rum.

Toen Steven verder keek, zag hij Free en Sue nog steeds over de grond rollen, maar nu terwijl ze probeerden de slappe lach te onderdrukken.  
Bij Merlijns baard, dacht hij, terwijl hij Sue in slowmotion haar hoofd zag schudden, zodat haar gekleurde vlechtjes alle kanten op vlogen.

Hij voelde zijn hart een stuk of twintig slagen overslaan, terwijl hij naar binnen kroop. Ineens was alle aandacht op hem gericht.

'Ahoy Steven, ontsnapt aan Bucket hoofd?' riep Celia vrolijk, omdat ze de fles rum had afgenomen van een pissige Sam, die ondertussen al een paar nieuwe had gevonden en samen met Jack en interessante conversatie had over 'Seaturtles'.

Steven liep op Sue af met een dromerige blik en reageerde niet op de groet van Celia. Sue keek al even dromerig terug, en voor ze het wisten stegen ze op op een roze wolk waar opstond: I luv Rum and you En Free ging naast Jack zitten om mee emrvaringen te delen.

Celia keek hoofdschuddend naar de roze wolk, die volgens haar veel te… Roze was. Ze besloot dat het hier nogal saai en suf en véél te romantisch werd en begint iedereen naar buiten, de cel uit te werken. Eerst Free, die verbaasd naar de roze wolk keek. Daarna Sam, die enkel ook had voor haar rum, en Jack volgde uit zichzelf. Ook enkel oog voor de rum. Eigenlijk had Celia de roze wolk weg willen laten, maar aangezien die vanzelf meezweefde, was die nu dus ook buiten.

Celia die als enige voor het eerst het normaalste (of de nuchterste, whatever) van de bende was, besloot dat zij mocht kiezen waar ze heen gingen. Ze besloot richting haven te gaan, en ze begon aangekomen de schepen te keuren. Aangezien de Black Pearl er niet was, besloot ze maar de Dauntless te kapen.

Op het schip aangekomen begon dat gelijk te varen en Celia zag Gibbs aan het roer staan. Plots kreeg ze een gevaarlijke grijns op haar gelaat. Ze jatte de fles rum van Jack (die hem ondertussen weer van Sam had gepikt) en ze kieperde er een flesje siroop bij. Nou ja, siroop?

Sam pikte de fles weer af van Celia en keek de fles in. Ze nam een slok en trok meteen een raar gezicht. Jack keek haar raar aan, mompelde zoiets als, rum blijft rum en nam ook een slok. Plotseling keek hij ook raar en Sam keek dromerig om zich heen tot ze Jack zag, meteen klaarde haar gezicht op en ze liep naar hem toe. Jack liet de fles vallen en Celia ving hem zuinig op, ze kreeg weer een evil grijns.

Plotseling kwam er in de verte een brommend geluid. Een grote bromfiets kwam vanuit de lucht vallen. Een verwarde Sirius zwarts zat erop. "Iemand benzine?" Celia kreeg weer een evil grijns.

ze liet de fles zien en gaf hem aan Siri. Hij bekeek hem argwanend maar haalde toen zijn schouders op, Hij nam een grote slok en keek plotseling met een wazige blik naar Celia, deze grijnsde nog steeds evil maar ze liet toen haar blik vallen op free, die er maar triest uit zaf tussen alle koppels, ze gaf de fles aan de tweeling Wemels die toevallig voorbij liepen. Ze goot het zo in hun keel en ze gilde zoiets als NEEEEE, onze liefdesdrank! Maar plotseling keken ze met een dromige blik naar Free, die een stuk opknapte van dit idee.

Ondertussen zat Steven nog altijd op die roze wolk met Sue. Na de eerste dromerige blikken kwam Steven er echter toe dat een wolk een gas is, en dus niet betreedbaar. _VERDOMD_, dacht hij, en viel pijnlijk op de grond. Minder pijnlijk was de Sue die op hem viel. "Kom," zei Steven.  
"We moeten hen inhalen."  
"Why, yes," repliceerde Sue. Dekselse films, dacht onze held, moeten ook altijd in het Engels. Samen met de Amerikaanse vluchtte hij dus naar de haven, de manie van de anderen i.v.m. piraten kennende. Hij ontwaarde aan de horizont nog de mast van een schip, en vloekte luidkeels: "MILJAAR!"

Al goed dat Sue geen Vlaams verstond.

Steven nam Sue vast en floot op zijn vingers. Ineens verscheen Fluffy, ook wel bekend als Pluisje in beeld. Steven zette Sue veilig voor hem op de reuzehond. Hij trok aan zijn haren en de hond steeg op.

Ondertussen op het schip: Free, die gemasseerd werd door Fred en George, wees naar de hond en gilde: Is het een vogel, is het een vliegtuig? Nee, dat is het niet! Het is drie koppige Fluffy die je aan de hemel ziet!

Nu begon iedereen te zingen: A three headed dog, a three headed dog, o my god, a three headed dog. Look at s snot, look at s wail, he's flying around with the wind in it's tail. A three headed dog, a three headed dog, o my god, a three headed dog.

Inderdaad, toen ze beter keken, zagen ze dat Fluffy inderdaad vloog door hevig te kwispelen, en Steven en Sue erboven op een romantisch moment samen hadden en praktijk Bio toepasten.

Celia keek een beetje geschokt naar de driekoppige hond die achter haar aan vloog. (Godzijdank dat drie koppen veel plaats innemen, want wat Sue en Steven allemaal aan het uitspoken waren, wou ze helemaal niet meer weten.) Ze keek weer voor haar en nam Sirius steviger vast. Het was wel hoog, misschien dat de boot betoveren en allemaal samen wegvliegen naar Zweinstein toch niet zo'n goed idee was. Maar goed. Jack en Sam zaten in de rumkelder, Free liet zich masseren door Fred en George, Sue was waarschijnlijk ondertussen zwanger van Steven en Celia zat te genieten van een vlucht op een motor om kwart voor twee 's nachts. Het kon erger.

Aangekomen op het meer van Zweinstein, waar de Black Pearl nu was aangemeerd, was het al bijna ochtend. Celia liep naar het schip en wou iedereen wakker te maken, maar bedacht zich. In plaats daarvan liep ze met een evil grijns naar het kantoor van Perkamentus. Celia gokte wat snoepjesnamen en na Zoetsuikerhartjes draaide het beeld aan de kant. Celia stapte de trap op en stormde het kantoortje binnen.

In het kantoor schoot Anderling recht en bloosde hevig. Perkamentus, wiens handen onder het truitje van Anderling zaten, bloosde nog erger en schoot achteruit, zijn hand weghalend. Celia staarde met open mond een paar tellen naar de twee professoren, draaide zich toen abrupt om en liep het kantoortje weer uit. Ze sloot de deur achter zich en klopte deze keer voor ze weer binnen stormde.

Daarna begon ze ongevraagd haar uitleg te doen en Perkamentus knikte. Hij haalde een Tijdverdrijver (van gewone grote) boven en begon er een aantal spreuken over uit te spreken. Nadat Celia De Vloek van de Omgekeerde Onmogelijkheid had gesuggereerd, was de Tijdverdrijver klaar, en stapte daarna zonder omhaal het kantoortje weer uit.

Bij de Black Pearl terug hing Celia de Tijdverdrijver om de hals van de slapende Sue, en draaide aan het knopje. Sue begon ineens veel sneller te draaien als ieder ander mens doet in zijn slaap, en werd ook veel dikker.

Zodra de Tijdverdrijver gestopt was met draaien was het voor Sue negen maanden verder en kon ze ieder moment bevallen.

Opgewonden stonden de vader: Steven en Free, Fred en George, Celia en Sirius en als laatst Jackie en Sam het uitbundigst van allemaal op de gang van St. Holisto. Sue was nu aan het bevallen en kon ieder moment haar tweeling krijgen.

"Ik wordt AUNTIE SAM, hoor je het Jack!" Jack stond een beetje suf om zich heen te kijken maar knikte toch.

En Free stond ook uitbundig te schreeuwen dat ze meter werd.

plotseling kwam er een heler: 'Gefeliciteerd meneer, u heeft een zoon en dochter. Hoe gaan ze heten?' Steven keek even bedachtzaam. "Mijn zoon Black en mijn dochter Pearl." Jack stond bijna te bezwijken omdat zijn prachtige schip naar koters werd vernoemd. Sam stond alleen maar te springen. (zeker teveel rum op dan goed voor haar is)

Sue glimlachtte naar Steven. Zo romantisch om onze kinderen te vernoemen naar het mooiste schip in de Caribbean. Toch Jack? Jack?

Jack was intussen flauwgevallen en Sam als bezorgde vriendin hielp hem snel overeind met een fles rum. Als de bliksem schoot Jack recht en schoot de gang in. Free keek even rond. Jack was iets verder in de hal een feestje aan het bouwen met Smalhart.

Sue rolde met haar ogen en richtte haar aandacht terug op Steven en de kleintjes. 'Ze zijn prachtig,' verzuchtte Sue.

'Niet half zo mooi als jij' Antwoordde Steven dromerig, en ze zonken in een lange passionele kus, met de twee kleintjes tussen hun in, als verbintenis van hun liefde. Free, Celia en Sam keken elkaar aan. Hoe lang kennen ze elkaar eigenlijk? (14 uur) Ze zijn zo gelukkig samen.

Daarna liepen ze op het gelukkige koppel af.

Groepsknuffel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Okay, ik moet hier even een heel belangrijke mededeling zetten, namenlijk het feit dat Sue-Anne NIET, ik herhaal NIET van ons is, maar van Nuky, en dat we haar soort van hebben geleend zonder het te vragen, wat eigenlijk redelijk zeer stom was.  
Dus zou ik graag uit naam van alle medeschrijvers (Free, Celia, Sam, Steven) onze verontschuldigingen aan willen bieden aan Nuky, omdat wij haar (Btw, geweldige) karakter hebben geleend zonder toestemming of disclaimer.**

**Nuky, sorry, we hopen dat je ons kan vergeven, en we hopen dat je het niet ZO vreselijk vind dat we het verhaal wel laten staan, omdat het voor de rest toch wel een grappig verhaal is, hopen we...**

**Dus, iedereen die dit leest, let er altijd op dat je DISCLAIMT wie je leent, en VRAAGT voor je die persoon ook leent!  
Maak niet dezelfde fout als ons! Je wilt niet dat de andere medeschrijvers kwaad/teleurgesteld in je worden!  
Zeker niet als die persoon twee van je favoriete verhalen heeft geschreven. (huivert bij de gedachte aan teleurgestelde schrijfster)**

**R$R, en ga zeker ook eens langs bij Nuky's account, want haar verhalen zijn geweldig!**

**Greetz, Obsessed Writers**


End file.
